IDOLHERO, a JKT48's other side
by frankkiva71
Summary: Di masa lalu Deboss Goon berusaha untuk menguasai dunia, namun sebuah idol group berjuang melindungi dunia dengan kekuatan dari seluruh anggota Super Sentai dan berhasil mengalahkan Deboss Goon. Namun Deboss Goon telah datang kembali untuk menguasai dunia, bagaimanakah nasib Bumi selanjutnya, dan apakah idol group tsb akan muncul kembali?
1. M01 - NaChaKhaSen Sanjou! (part 1)

**MAIN CAST:**

Sendy Ariani as Sendy / GaoWhite III

Riskha Fairunissa as Ikha / KyoryuViolet IV

Alicia Chanzia as Acha / GoseiPink II

Nabilah Ratna Ayu as Ayu-chin / Pink Racer II

**GUEST STAR:**

Mayu Watanabe as Gadis Misterius a.k.a. Mayuyu / GaoWhite II

**Jakarta, 25 April 2114.**

Suasana kota begitu tenang dan damai, dan penduduk kota saat itu sangat bergembira karena malam nanti idol group kesayangan mereka, JKT48 akan mengadakan sebuah konser tunggal di pusat kota. Sementara itu, para member JKT48 sedang mengadakan rehearsal terakhir sebelum konser mereka dimulai. Menjelang break makan siang, Sendy dan Ayu-chin dari Team J serta Ikha dan Acha dari Team K berencana untuk makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran...

"Eh, Ayu-chin, ntar pas break makan siang kita makan yuk di McDon*ld," ajak Sendy.

"Wah, kayaknya asik tuh, kak. Tapi kalo cuma berdua aja ga rame, kita ajak kak Ikha sama Acha ya", ujar Ayu-chin bersemangat.

"Hmm, oke deh kalo gitu kita ajak mereka ya," jawab Sendy.

**[skiptime]**

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju restoran yang mereka tuju, tiba-tiba mereka melihat para penduduk kota berlari ketakutan. Karena penasaran mereka pun berlari menuju ke tempat darimana para penduduk berlari. Namun apa yang mereka lihat? Mereka melihat segerombolan Zomburima (Zombie + Zourima) datang dan menembaki apapun di sekitar mereka.

"Kak Sendy, mereka siapa sih?" tanya Acha setengah ketakutan.

"Kok mukanya gaada sih?" Ikha pun bertanya sambil setengah ketakutan.

"Kakak gatau, Cha. Tapi kelihatannya mereka orang jahat," jawab Sendy.

"Lalu, kita harus ngapain sekarang?" ujar Ayu-chin.

"Kita harus secepatnya menyelamatkan diri. Ayo semuanya, lari!" teriak Sendy.

Namun sebelum mereka berhasil lari, pasukan Zomburima telah berhasil mengepung mereka dan salah satu dari Zomburima itu berkata kepada mereka,

"Kalian sudah tidak akan bisa lari lagi, hai manusia lemah. Sekarang keluarkanlah seluruh ketakutan kalian agar Deboss-sama bangkit kembali dan seluruh dunia akan dikuasai oleh Deboss Goon. HAHAHAHA!"

Karena telah terkepung, mereka berempat pun merasa bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya putih yang datang dan membawa mereka pergi entah ke mana. Para Zomburima pun menjadi bingung mencari mereka.

**[skiptime]**

Para member yang dibawa oleh cahaya putih tadi sekarang telah berada di suatu tempat yang sangat asing bagi mereka. Tempat itu seperti ruang kemudi sebuah kapal lengkap dengan berbagai peralatan canggih dan tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah peti harta karun. Saat mereka sedang melihat-lihat tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang gadis misterius,

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis misterius itu.

"Iya kami gapapa, makasih ya udah nyelamatin kita," jawab Sendy.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong kita dimana ya?" tanya Acha.

"Kalian saat ini berada di dalam Gokai Galleon. Kalian telah dipilih oleh AkaRed untuk meneruskan perjuangan kami melawan Deboss Goon," kata gadis misterius itu.

"Kami? Melawan Deboss Goon? Maksudmu mereka yang berpakaian seperti zombie dan muaknya gaada itu?! Tapi kenapa harus kami?" tanya Ikha.

"Benar sekali, dan kalian kami pilih karena kalian merupakan anggota dari idol group yang terkenal di kota ini, serta tidak menutup kemungkinan anggota lainnya akan kami rekrut untuk melawan Deboss Goon." jawab AkaRed.

"Tapi gimana caranya kami menghadapi mereka? Kami kan cuma manusia biasa," kata Ayu-Chin.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, karena kami telah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian gunakan menghadapi mereka. Untuk Sendy kami berikan GaoWhite's G-Phone, untuk Ikha kami berikan Gaburevolver dan Zyudenchi #9 Plezuon, untuk Acha ada Tensouder dan GoseiPink Card, serta Pink Racer's Accel Changer + Accel Key untuk Ayu-chin. Sekarang waktu kalian untuk mencoba kekuatan itu dan kalahkan mereka!" kata gadis misterius itu.

Akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari Gokai Galleon dan kembali ke tempat mereka semula. Sendy sebagai yang tertua diantara mereka berempat mengajak mereka untuk berubah,

_"Gao Access! Ha!"_

_"Brave In! [Gaburincho! Plezuon!] Kyoryu Change!"_

_"Tensouder,Gotcha! Change Card Set!"_

_"Shift into Turbo!"_

**[henshin scene skip]**

_"Belle Tiger, GaoWhite!"_

_"The Marine Brave, Kyoryu Violet!"_

_"Skick Power of Breath, GoseiPink!"_

_"Pink Racer!"_

**[narrator]**

Dapatkah mereka berempat mengalahkan pasukan Zomburima? Lihat aksi mereka di episode berikutnya!

**-TO BE CONTINUED- **


	2. M02 - NaChaKhaSen Sanjou! (part 2)

**MAIN CAST:**

Sendy Ariani as Sendy / GaoWhite III

Riskha Fairunissa as Ikha / KyoryuViolet IV

Alicia Chanzia as Acha / GoseiPink II

Nabilah Ratna Ayu as Ayu-chin / Pink Racer II

**GUEST STAR:**

Mayu Watanabe as Gadis Misterius a.k.a. Mayuyu / GaoWhite II

Dalam episode Sebelumnya, empat member JKT48 yang akan mengisi waktu break makan siang di hari konser mereka tiba-tiba diserang oleh sekelompok Zomburima. Mereka pun diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis misterius yang memberi mereka sebuah alat untuk berubah menjadi superhero dan mengalahkan gerombolan Zomburima.

"Gao Access! Ha!"

"Brave In! [Gaburincho! Plezuon!] Kyoryu Change!"

"Tensouder,Gotcha! Change Card Set!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

**[henshin scene skip]**

"Belle Tiger, GaoWhite!"

"The Marine Brave, Kyoryu Violet!"

"Skick Power of Breath, GoseiPink!"

"Pink Racer!"

Bagaimanakah aksi mereka dalam melawan gerombolan Zomburima?

Setelah berubah mereka pun terkejut melihat kostum mereka. Tanpa berbasa-basi mereka pun bersiap menyerang para Zomburima.

"Teman-teman, ayo kita kalahkan mereka sebelum break makan siang berakhir!" teriak Sendy.

"OK!" jawab Ikha, Acha, dan Ayu-chin.

Sendy sebagai yang tertua diantara mereka berempat memulai serangan mereka yang pertama. Dia pun mengeluarkan senjata khas GaoPink: TIGER BATON. Ketika akan menyerang salah satu Zomburima, tiba-tiba G-Phone miliknya berdering,

[GAO! GAO!]

"Moshi-moshi"

"Halo, tolong gunakan imajinasimu untuk membuat senjatamu lebih kuat." ucap si gadis misterius.

"OK, arigato."

"**Hmm, sepertinya aku tau gimana cara membuat senjata ini lebih kuat."**

Sendy pun menghantam salah satu Zomburima dengan Tiger Batonnya namun dapat ditahan. Tiba-tiba Sendy bersikap seolah-olah ingin meniup suling.

"Hehe, rasakan ini. Tiger Baton Flute Mode! Dangdut Dance Attack!"

Zomburima yang berada di sekeliling Sendy mendadak berjoget dangdut dan setelah 10 detik Sendy menyerang mereka dengan cepat seperti seekor harimau. Dalam sekali pukulan para Zomburima sudah dilumpuhkan.

"Rasakan alunan dangdut khas Indonesia!" kata Sendy sambil membentuk V-sign pada jarinya.

Tak jauh dari situ, Ikha sedang menembaki para Zomburima dengan Gaburicannon sambil berusaha menghindari serangan Zomburima lainnnya. Ketika sudah terkepung, Ikha pun memutar Gaburevolver miliknya lalu digesekkan pada lengan kanannya.

"Armed On! Plezuon Rocket!"

"Wow, senjata ini totemo sugoii! Yosh! Ini akan menjadi liar,coba hentikan aku kalo bisa!" ujar Ikha bersemangat.

"HAAAA! Rasakan ini! Plezuon Rocket Dash + Shot!"

Ikha melaju dengan Plezuon Rocket dan merobohkan barisan Zomburima yang menghadang dan kemudian menembaki Zomburima di belakangnya. Sudah dua lusin Zomburima berhasil dikalahkannnya.

"Sebagai hadiah perkenalan, terima ini: PLEZUON ROCKET KNUCKLE!"

Plezuon Rocket pun terlepas dan menghantam para Zomburima dengan kecepatan penuh layaknya sebuah roket yang menghantam asteroid.

"Bye bye!" Ikha pun berbalik dan melambaikan tangan.

Sementara itu Acha dan Ayu-chin menyerang para Zomburima secara tag-team. Mereka menembaki para Zomburima dengan Phoenix Shot milik Acha dan Bumper Arrow milik Ayu-chin. Terkadang mereka saling bertukar senjata dan dengan sebuah serangan memutar para Zomburima berhasil ditaklukkan.

"Cih, kuat sekali mereka berempat. Tapi mereka pasti kalah apabila berhadapan denganku. Menyedihkan." ujar Aigaron yang melihat dari atap sebuah rumah.

Karena merasa kesal pasukan Zomburima berhasil dikalahkan, akhirnya Aigaron memutuskan untuk menghadapi mereka langsung.

Ikha yang melihat Aigaron pertama kali memutuskan untuk bertarung 1-on-1 dengan Aigaron. Walaupun telah menembak dari berbagai sisi namun serangan Ikha tak ada yang berhasil menjatuhkan Aigaron. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Sendy berusaha menusuk Aigaron dengan Tiger Baton Dagger Mode namun berhasil ditangkis Aigaron. Acha dan Ayu-chin pun mencoba menyerang namun masih saja gagal.

"Apa cuma segini aja kemampuan kalian, hai bocah ingusan? Menyedihkan. Rasakan serangan dariku: Tebasan Kesedihan!" teriak Aigaron.

Aigaron berhasil menyerang mereka hanya dengan sekali tebasan dari Kapak Air Mata miliknya dan mereka berempat pun terkapar.

"Duh, gimana ini ka Sendy. Dia terlalu kuat. Serangan kita ga ada yang kena nih." kata Ikha.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan orang menyedihkan itu gimana pun caranya." kesal Acha.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, bocah-bocah ingusan?" tawa Aigaron sambil bersiap melakukan Tebasan Kesedihan.

Saat Aigaron sudah mengangkat Kapak Air Mata-nya tiba-tiba dia ditembaki dari oleh dua orang gadis berbaju hitam yang mengendarai masing-masing Yamaha YZF-450 berwarna hitam kemudian melewati Aigaron dan berhenti di depan tim NaChaKhaSen yang sudah unmorphered.

Ketika melihat dua gadis itu, mereka berempat terkejut ketikan melihat logo JKT48 di bagian belakang jaket keduanya.

"Logo JKT48? Jangan-jangan mereka member. Tapi kira-kira siapa ya?" tanya Ayu-chin.

"Yaudah kita tanyakan saja pada mereka." sambung Acha.

"Umm, makasih ya udah nolong kita. Kalian member JKT48 juga?" tanya Sendy.

"Sebaiknya pertanyaan kalian disimpan dulu hingga luka-luka kalian sembuh. Ayo kita ke Gokai Galleon." jawab salah satu gadis berjaket hitam.

"Tapi sebelumnya kita mundur dulu dari arena ini," sambung gadis berjaket hitam yang lain.

"Brave In!" [Gaburincho! Ovirapoo!] "Fire!"

Dari ekor Gaburevolver milik salah satu gadis berjaket hitam tersebut keluar sebuah gas kentut yang menyelimuti area itu, dan setelah asapnya menghilang mereka semua telah menghilang.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Liat aja suatu hari pasti aku akan kalahkan mereka semua." kesal Aigaron sambil berjalan pulang ke Kastil Beku.

[narrator]

Akhirnya tim NaChaKhaSen bertemu dengan dua orang gadis berjaket hitam yang ternyata adalah member JKT48 seperti mereka. Siapakah dua orang gadis berjaket hitam tersebut? Nantikan di episode berikutnya.


	3. M03 - Kuroi Tenshi in Action

**MAIN CAST:**

Sendy Ariani as Sendy / GaoWhite III

Riskha Fairunissa as Ikha / KyoryuViolet IV

Alicia Chanzia as Acha / GoseiPink II

Nabilah Ratna Ayu as Ayu-chin / Pink Racer II

Jessica Vania as Jeje / ?

Gabriela Margareth as Gaby / ?

**GUEST STAR:**

Mayu Watanabe as Gadis Misterius a.k.a. Mayuyu / GaoWhite II

Yasuka Saito as Inoue / BoukenBlack II

Syuusuke Saito as Icchi / KyoryuBlack II

Dalam episode sebelumnya, tim NaChaKhaSen akhirnya bertemu dengan dua orang gadis berjaket hitam yang ternyata adalah member JKT48 seperti mereka. Siapakah dua orang gadis berjaket hitam tersebut?

[di dalam Gokai Galleon]

Tim NaChaKhaSen bersama dua orang gadis berjaket hitam tiba di Gokai Galleon dan mereka berdua langsung mengobati luka-luka yang diderita tim NaChaKhaSen akibat pertarungan dengan Aigaron. Ketika proses recovery sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba muncul dua orang pria berjaket hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Untung kalian datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Sebagai calon penerus kami, keputusan kalian lumayan brave" kata pria berjaket kulit.

"Kami memang tidak salah dalam memilih kalian sebagai calon penerus kami, tapi masih ada tantangan terakhir yang harus kalian berdua lalui untuk meyakinkan kami bahwa kalian pantas mewarisi kekuatan dari kami." sambung pria berjaket SGS (Search Guardian Success).

"Eh? Calon penerus? Kalian ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Ikha.

"Oh my, kami sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri pada kalian. Aku Icchi dari Kyoryuger Next Gen dan ini temanku Inoue. Dia anggota dari Boukenger Next Gen. Dan mereka yang telah menyelamatkan kalian adalah..."

"Tak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan kami pada mereka, Icchi-senpai, Inoue-senpai. Sebenarnya kami sudah kenal dengan mereka."

"Ya, kami juga sama seperti mereka, anggota idol group di kota ini, JKT48."

"Suara itu, jangan-jangan mereka... Ga salah lagi, mereka pasti Ci Jeje dan Ka Gaby!" kata Ayu-Chin.

"JAWABAN ANDA BENAR! DUA JUTA RUPIAH HAHAHA!" tawa Jeje sambil melepas helm dan jaketnya.

"Wah, aku ga nyangka bisa ketemu kalian di sini" sambung Gaby.

"Oh jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" kata Icchi.

"Barusan kita lagi latihan buat konser nanti malem." kata Acha.

"Ternyata kalian sudah datang, Icchi, Inoue." tiba-tiba Mayuyu masuk bersama dengan AkaRed.

"Oh, hai Mayuyu-chan." jawab Icchi.

"Ada AkaRed juga disini, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang pernah Kakek ceritakan padaku." sambung Inoue.

"Wah, wah, wah, gaya bicaramu mirip dengan Masumi Inou" kata AkaRed.

"Oh iya, ada perlu apa kalian kesini?" tanya Mayuyu.

"Kami cuma mau melihat keadaan calon penerus kami." jawab Icchi dan Inoue.

Ketika mereka semua sedang berbincang, tiba-tiba handphone Ayu-chin berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan baru untuknya.

_From: Ka Melody_

_Dek, kamu masih dimana? Bentar lagi latihan mulai lho. Udah makan? Kamu sekarang lagi sama siapa aja? Cepet balik ke tempat latihan ya _

"Wah, ka Melody udah nyariin kita nih. Kita balik latihan dulu yuk" ajak Ayu-chin.

"Nampaknya kalian mau latihan lagi buat konser nanti malam ya? Tenang aja, kami juga nanti malam nonton kok." sahut Icchi sambil memegang tiket konser JKT48.

"Lalu kalo tiba-tiba Aigaron muncul lagi gimana?" tanya Sendy.

"Tenang aja, kami bakal urus mereka, ya kan Icchi, Mayuyu?" jawab Inoue.

"Yaudah deh kalo gitu, kami latihan dulu ya, bye" kata Sendy mewakili teman-temannya.

Mereka berenam pun kembali ke tempat latihan dan melanjutkan latihan mereka. Sementara itu dari kejauhan Aigaron dan pasukan Zomburima sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Oh jadi mereka akan mengadakan pertunjukan di sana. Nanti malam kita buat kacau pertunjukkan mereka. Hahaha." usul Aigaron.

Malam pun tiba dan konser JKT48 pun dimulai. Banyak fans yang hadir dalam konser mereka, termasuk Icchi, Mayuyu, dan Inoue. Ketika sedang mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam area konser, secara tak sengaja Icchi melihat beberapa Zomburima sedang mengintip dari balik pohon. Lalu Icchi berbisik pada Inoue dan Mayuyu.

"Sepertinya pasukan Deboss Goon sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kita harus waspada. Mungkin aja mereka akan menyerang tempat ini."

"OK, nanti kalo keadaannya udah gawat banget aku bakal datengin mereka ke backstage." tambah Mayuyu.

"Ide bagus tuh. Yaudah sekarang kita masuk venue konser dulu aja, sambil jaga-jaga kalo mereka muncul." ajak Inoue.

Akhirnya tepat pukul 19:00 konser JKT48 dimulai. Sekitar 24 buah lagu dari berbagai setlist yang pernah mereka bawakan akan ditampilkan dalam konser kali ini. Suasana konser begitu ramai oleh chant dari para penonton, dan para member dari team J maupun K3 sangat bersemangat dalam konser kali ini. Ketika lagu terakhir sebelum encore, "Boku no Sakura" yang dibawakan oleh all members selesai tiba-tiba para Zomburima menyerang area konser. Para penonton menjerit ketakutan saat diserang oleh para Zomburima.

"Semuanya, cari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung!" teriak Inoue.

Inoue, Icchi, dan Mayuyu berusaha menghentikan serangan para Zomburima tapi jumlah mereka terlalu banyak.

"Inoue, Mayuyu, kita ga punya pilihan lain. Cepat kau temui mereka dan berikan Zyudenchi ini dan Accellular pada Jeje dan Gaby. Biar kami yang urus mereka. Cepat, Mayuyu!" perintah Icchi.

"Baik, tolong ya, Icchi, Inoue!" jawab Mayuyu.

Mayuyu pun segera berlari menuju backstage, sementara itu Icchi dan Inoue bersiap untuk melawan mereka.

"Kau siap, Icchi?" tanya Inoue.

"Let's go! Brave In! [Gaburincho! Parasagun!] Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

"Boukenger! START UP!"

**[henshin scene skip]**

"The Bullet Brave! Kyoryu Black! Armed On!"

"The Faster Adventurer, Bouken Black!"

Icchi dan Inoue langsung mengeluarkan senjata khas masing-masing dan langsung menyerang para Zomburima.

"Rasakan ini! Parasa Shot!"

"Drive Slammer! Haa!"

Sementara itu di backstage Mayuyu berhasil menemui tim NaChaKhaSen + Jeje dan Gaby.

"Syukurlah kalian udah di backstage." kata Mayuyu.

"Sebenernya di luar ada apa sih?" tanya Ayu-chin.

"Para Zomburima menyerang para penonton. Aku yakin pasti ini ulah Aigaron."

"Aigaron, damn you! Ayo teman-teman, kita usir mereka dari sini!" kata Sendy berkobar-kobar.

"OK!"

"Jeje, Gaby, tunggu dulu. Tanpa ini kalian tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Tadi Icchi dan Inoue menitipkan ini padaku, kata mereka sudah waktunya kalian mewarisi kekuatan dari mereka berdua." kata Mayuyu sambil menyerahkan Gaburevolver dan Accellular kepada Jeje dan Gaby.

"OK, kami akan menggunakan kekuatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Arigato, Mayuyu-senpai." jawab Jeje kemudian bersama Gaby pergi meninggalkan Mayuyu di backstage.

Sementara itu di arena pertarungan, Icchi dan Inoue terus-menerus mengalahkan para Zomburima hingga Aigaron muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Aigaron, bukankah kau telah dikalahkan oleh leluhurku?" kata Icchi.

"Benar sekali, tapi kini aku bangkit kembali untuk membalaskan dendamku pada leluhurmu. Sekarang rasakan ini, Tebasan Kesedihan!"

Sebelum serangan Aigaron berhasil mengenai mereka tiba-tiba ada sebuah kobaran api mengenai Aigaron.

"Icchi-senpai! Inoue-senpai!"

"Kalian, akhirnya datang juga!" Inoue tersenyum kecil pada mereka.

"Bocah-bocah ingusan itu lagi? Ini akan jadi menarik." kata Aigaron.

"Aigaron, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Karena kalian udah menghancurkan konser kami, kalian akan berhadapan dengan kami!" kata Sendy.

"Icchi-senpai, Inoue-senpai. Serahkan pertempuran ini pada kami. Temui Mayuyu-senpai di backstage." pinta Gaby.

"Baiklah, kami percaya pada kalian berdua. Tolong ya." jawab Icchi.

"OK!" kata Jeje.

Icchi dan Inoue bergegas menuju backstage untuk menemui Mayuyu. Sekarang di arena pertarungan hanya ada tim NaChaKhaSen + Jeje dan Gaby serta pasukan Zomburima.

"OK guys, ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan ini lalu kita tampilkan encore yang udah para penonton tunggu!" ajak Jeje.

"Gao Access! Ha!"

"Brave In! [Gaburincho! Parasagun! Plezuon!] Kyoryu Change!"

"Tensouder,Gotcha! Change Card Set!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Boukenger! START UP!"

**[henshin scene skip]**

"Belle Tiger, GaoWhite!"

"The Marine Brave, Kyoryu Violet!"

"Skick Power of Breath, GoseiPink!"

"Pink Racer!"

"The Faster Adventurer, BoukenBlack!"

"The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black!"

Mereka pun langsung menyerang para Zomburima. Jeje dan Gaby langsung bergerak menyerang Aigaron. Pertarungan pun kembali sengit. Tim NaChaKhaSen dengan gigih menyerang para Zomburima dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, namun jumlah Zomburima semakin bertambah banyak sehingga membuat tim NaChaKhaSen terkepung.

"Wah jumlah mereka semakin banyak. Kita harus ngapain nih sekarang?" tanya Ayu-chin.

"Pilihannya cuma ada satu, keluar dari kepungan para makhluk sialan ini dengan menyerang terus-menerus." jawab Sendy.

"Yah, meskipun cukup beresiko tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita. Let's go!" sambung Acha.

Jeje yang tengah bertarung bersama Gaby melawan Aigaron melihat tim NaChaKhaSen telah terkepung tiba-tiba mengeluarkan Zyudenchi #12: Deinosgrander, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah mereka.

"Ikha, nih pake Deinosgrander! Mungkin bisa membantu kalian!" teriak Jeje.

"OK, thankyou! Akan kucoba. Armed On! Brave In! [Gaburincho! Deinosgrander!] Fire!"

Setelah Armed On, Ikha memutar Gaburevolver dan digesekkan pada kedua tangannya, kemudian muncul senjata seperti rahang buaya di kedua tangannya.

"Kyoryu Violet! Deinosgrander! Oke mari kita liat bagaimana senjata ini bekerja." ujar Ikha bersemangat.

Kedua tangan Ikha pun diarahkan ke depan seperti sebuah bor lalu berputar dan bergerak mau menghantam para Zomburima yang menghalangi mereka. Acha pun seperti tak mau kalah dengan rekannya di Team K, ia menggunakan Hyper Gosei Card sehingga berubah menjadi Hyper GoseiPink dan menciptakan sebuah tornado yang menghisap para Zomburima hingga terlempar jauh.

Sementara itu Jeje dan Gaby masih berusaha mengalahkan Aigaron. Jual-beli serangan berlangsung sangat sengit diantara mereka hingga Gaby yang menggunakan Drive Slammer berhasil menjatuhkan Aigaron.

"Yosh! Sekarang waktunya, ci Jeje!" teriak Gaby.

"OK, sekarang rasakan ini, Zyuden Brave Shot!"

"Aku juga ga mau ketinggalan, Black Zone Crush!"

Akhirnya Aigaron berhasil dibuat K.O oleh mereka berdua. Mereka kemudian melihat masih banyak Zomburima yang mengepung tim NaChaKhaSen.

"Gab, ayo kita bantu mereka. Pasti mereka belum sanggup menghabisi mereka semua." ajak Jeje.

Ketika Jeje dan Gaby bersiap menuju tempat tim NaChaKhaSen bertarung, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh serangan misterius yang merobohkan semua Zomburima.

"Maagi Magi Majiro! Blue Splash!"

"Maagi Magi Majiro! Pink Storm!"

Semua Zomburima seketika langsung lenyap. Tapi siapakah dua orang misterius pengguna mantra Maagi Magi Majiro? Apakah mereka juga member dari JKT48 atau bukan? Nantikan di episode selanjutnya!


End file.
